


Church

by Starofwinter



Series: Holy [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Blasphemy, Drinking, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, M/M, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, this is ridiculously blasphemous you have been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: If you were church, I'd get on my kneesConfess my love, I'd know where to beMy sanctuary, you're holy to me





	Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> NJ belongs to [kristsune!](http://www.kristsune.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm not kidding when I say this is probably the reason I'm going to hell. If you're offended by mixing religious symbolism and tools in smut, this is your warning.

Anomaly takes a swig of the wine straight from the bottle, smirking at NJ before he catches his lips in a kiss that feels like a benediction.  “Angel,” he murmurs, and NJ shivers, “My angel.”   NJ  _ is _ an angel, and he’s a sinner, and they’re in the back of a church, getting drunk off communion wine and each other.

“Anomaly…”  The way NJ says his name sounds like a prayer, or something even more sacred than that.  It feels like holy fire, burning through him and making him pure.  Anomaly kisses the sound of it off his lips, accepting it into himself like a blessing.

He slips into NJ’s lap, letting him drink from the elegant chalice in his hands, the only kind of offering he’ll ever make.  When NJ pulls away, Anomaly lays him back, letting him spread his wings - glowing white, the color of purity, of being sinless, clean and whole and perfect - over the dark wood of the church floor.  Anomaly’s hands don’t shake at all as he strips NJ, reveling in the way his eyes go dark, brilliant gold and his cheeks are stained the pink of the innocent.  

“Stay still,” he murmurs as he kisses his angel’s chest, where NJ’s bleeding heart is.  He smirks a little, splashing wine over his bare chest, staining his skin and those soft white wings at once.  Red, red wine runs down the valleys of NJ’s muscle and bone, pooling in the hollows of his hips.  He looks debauched, like sin incarnate, and Anomaly slides down, kissing away the sticky sweetness.  He follows the trails -  _ this is my blood _ rings in his head - down to lap up the wine from the finest chalice heaven or earth has ever seen.

NJ makes the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard, little sounds that might be prayers as Anomaly worships him - prayers not to any deity, but to  _ him _ .  Anomaly nuzzles against his length before parting his lips to take him in, a sacrament offered only to him.  He moans around NJ’s cock, his eyes closing while he sucks, the salty-bitter taste of pre-come mixing with the too-sweet wine.  NJ’s hips buck, and his moans get louder, soft prayers of  _ god- An’ika- please, please don’t stop- need you- _ spilling from his lips like holy water.

Anomaly pulls off, licking his lips.  “What do you need, angel?”  He wants to hear him  _ beg for it _ .  

“Fuck me.”  The profanity rolls off NJ’s tongue like scripture.  “Please fuck me.”

“Anything you want,” Anomaly says, a benevolent god as he grants his angel’s prayer, “I’ll give you everything.”

He reaches back for the tiny bottle of oil he’d picked up when he was looking for the wine; it was perfect for this, he thinks, as NJ takes it with shaking hands and slowly drips it over his cock, anointing him with sanctified oil, making him holy again.  Anomaly takes the bottle back, pouring it over his hand as NJ lays back, the feathers of his stained wings fluttering.

He looks like a sacrifice laid against the altar, head thrown back with his dark blond hair spread around him in a golden halo, his lips parted, ecstasy in his expression as Anomaly presses fingers inside, opening him up slow and careful.  

_ This is my body, given for you _ .  

Anomaly moans with his angel as he pushes into him, bowing his head as prayers slip unbidden from his lips, a willing worshiper for the first time in his life.  He would never admit to believing in it, but there’s something like divine creation in the way their hips fit together, like they were  _ made _ for one another.

NJ’s eyes meeting his as they fuck is the closest Anomaly has ever been to looking into heaven, and he revels in it, moaning NJ’s name even as he thinks,  _ he’s mine now, your heaven never deserved someone so perfect _ .  He doesn’t deserve NJ either, but he’ll cherish him anyway.

Anomaly can’t last long, he knows, and he wraps a hand around NJ, stroking him to draw out more of those worshipful sounds.  NJ leans up, raking nails down his back, and it feels better than any self-flagellation Anomaly has done, any  _ mortification of the flesh _ , because only this can make him holy again.  Anomaly buries his face in the crook of his neck and breathes him in like incense, sweet frankincense and myrrh.  He comes with a moan as NJ whispers his name, and closes his eyes tight - he doesn’t know if the brilliant white is holy fire or feathers or the rolling tide of their orgasms, but he knows he can’t look at the beauty of NJ’s face when he comes or he’ll be blinded forever by it.  If that was the last thing he saw though… he wouldn’t mind it. 

They come down together, NJ in his lap, wings folded around them in a warm blanket.  Even with wine and holy oil spilled around them and smeared with come on their skin, Anomaly has never felt so clean.


End file.
